goldensunfandomcom-20200223-history
Port Rago
Port Rago (ウラジオ, Urajio) is a town visited in Golden Sun: Dark Dawn. This port town, located along the east coast of Morgal, is where Matthew's party first meets Briggs, who asks the young Adepts to help him save his son, Eoleo. Like the rest of Morgal, players cannot return to Port Rago once the Grave Eclipse begins. Description Port Rago is well-known for their shipyards, and the town boasts the best shipbuilders in the country, descendants of the ancient Exathi craftsmen of Angara. It is said that only ships made in Port Rago can survive the treacherous Otka Sea. Piers apparently travels here often and is greatly respected by the citizens for his skills as a sailor. Port Rago is known to trade extensively with the city of Yamata, which is located across the Otka Sea. However, trade is interrupted due to the Grave Eclipse. Story Following his disastrous attack on Belinsk, Briggs secretly brings his ship here for repairs. While Briggs's ship is being repaired, the entrance to the shipyard is closed, forcing Matthew's party to sneak in though Port Rago's extensive canals to meet Briggs. Briggs asks Matthew to speak with Tret, who may know a way of infiltrating Belinsk's palace. Being a notorious pirate, Briggs cannot go himself. As thanks, he gives Matthew a bottle of Hermes' Water, which had been a gift from Piers. After defeating the Mountain Roc and speaking to Tret, Matthew's party returns to Port Rago to speak with Briggs. Due to the dilapidated condition of Briggs's ship, repairs are taking much longer than expected. Briggs claims that he cannot accompany the Adepts until his ship is repaired, and asks the Adepts to go on without him. However, Briggs promises to sail to Belinsk as soon as the repairs are complete. At some point afterward, it is implied that Piers comes to Port Rago and assists in repairing Briggs ship. Like many cities in Angara, Port Rago falls under the shadow of the Grave Eclipse. It is never shown how the city is affected, though it is mentioned that trade ships have stopped traveling from Port Rago to Yamata. Items * Herb: In a crate next to the Inn * Lucky Pepper: The stove in the Inn * 6 Coins: In the north-western pot in the most est house. * Weasel's Claw: In the north-west pot. * 55 Coins: In a barrel on the dock. * Hard Nut: In the chest to the west. Need to pass Port Rago Canal. Trivia * Normally the docks are closed and players must find another way in. However, if players arrive at Port Rago before getting Kraden's Letter at Border Town, Briggs' ship will not be in the docks and players can enter them normally. Some portions will be inaccessible until later, though. * By means of the Endless Wall glitch, Port Rago can be revisited after the Grave Eclipse. It is in the state it was in before the Grave Eclipse; the area is as light as it was before, and Briggs' ship is still present and in disrepair, with Briggs asleep in it. By this means, any Djinn and items that might have been missed can be collected, but this is not practical for increasing the power of an endgame party; visiting any town in northern Angara after returning makes it impossible to leave the region by any known means. * If Port Rago is reached by the Endless Wall glitch, Bone Gnawers will appear in place of the standard enemies encountered in the canal. This indicates that Port Rago was originally intended to be revisited after the eclipse. Origin The Japanese name, Urajio, is the Japanese name of the eastern Russian port city, Vladivostok.